Endlessly
by BeckdamLove
Summary: "Our love is endlessly"
1. Chapter 1

**Endlessly**

"Becky, I love you" said a very desperate Adam Torres.

"Theres no love without trust Adam.. I think I need some time to think about all of this."

Those were the words Adam was dreading to hear "Becky wait!"

Becky sighed into the phone "Im sorry." she said then hung up, leaving Adam hurt and speechless.

Adam looked at his phone full of sadness, yet anger at the same time. All the anger he was feeling was directed to himself, because what he did was stupid. 'Goodjob Adam, you just lost the best girl in the world, because of your jealousy.' he thought to himself. He walked back into the house where Drew and Dallas were sitting.

"How'd it go Ad-Rock?" Dallas asked while reaching for another slice of pizza.

Adam sighed and sat on the couch "Opposite of how I wanted it to go." He glanced at his phone again and frowned.

Drew looked at him "What happened?"

"She said she needed time to think about things." he said while getting on facerange. His heart dropped in his chest when he went onto Beckys profile and saw that she went from 'Being in a relationship' to 'single'. "By the looks of it, we're over."

Drew patted Adam on the back "Chin up bro, she doesn't deserve you."

He sighed then stood up "Im going to the store to get more junk food. You guys need anything while Im out?"

Drew and Dallas shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." He said walking up the stairs.

"Okay bro" Drew said before eating another slice of pizza.

Adam walked out the door, walking to the garage, getting in his car. He turned on the radio after starting the car and began to back out the driveway onto the road. As he was driving, his phone lit up signaling he got a text message. When he picked up his phone, he saw he got a text from Becky, it said : 'Adam, I'm sorry about overreacting earlier. Call me when you get the chance. xox' He looked at the road then at his phone before he began typing his reply. 'I love-' before he could finish typing he heard a horn and by the time he looked up it was too late.

Drew and Dallas were sitting in the basement playing videogames when they heard the doorbell. Drew stood up " I got it." He walked upstairs and opened the door to see a police officer standing there.

"Hi, Im Captain Luke Mathews. Do you happen to know an Adam Torres?" he asked looking at Drew.

Drew nodded "Yeah, he's my brother. Is he in trouble or anything?"

The officer sighed shaking his head "Your brother was in a wreck. He's on his way to the hospital as we speak."

Drew stood there in shock from hearing the news. Dallas came up the stairs at the same time "Yo Torres, whats taking you so long?" He walked over to Drew and saw the officer. "Is everything okay?"

The officer looked at Dallas "This young mans brother was in an accident, and is being transported to the hospital right now."

Dallas was just as shocked as Drew. "Well I must be on my way now, i hope your brother is okay." and with that the officer left.

Dallas looked at Drew "We need to be at the hospital now!"

Drew simply just nodded walking out to the car getting in waiting for Dallas to get in so they could head to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was lying in the hospital bed unconscious and Drew was sitting in a chair that was next to the bed. He stared at his brother, hoping and praying he would wake up soon and go back to his laughing and joking self.  
"Adam, you need to wake up. Everyone needs you to wake up. I need you, mom and dad need you, Eli and Clare need you and most importantly Becky needs you. You have to wake up so i can give you the fist bump Colton wanted me to give you." he laughs softly "All the munchkins are asking about you..They miss having their papa iguana around." A knock at the door interrupted him before he could continue. He got up and opened the door.  
"How's he doing?" asked the blonde at the door  
Drew sighed then looked back at Adam "No change, but I'm not giving up hope. Adam's a fighter and i know he can and will overcome this and wake up."  
Becky nodded "Do you mind if i talked to him?"  
"No, not at all.. I need some fresh air anyways." He walked to over to Adam and looked at him "Im going get some fresh air and let people know how you're doing. Becky's gonna keep you company. I'll be back, I love you bro." and with that he sent a small smile at Becky before walking out the room.  
Becky walked over to the chair that was by Adams bedside and sat down in it, and took his hand holding it careful not to hurt him "Adam, please wake up, I need you." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. " I'm sorry about what I said, Im sorry about everything. I shouldn't have pushed you away, I should've talked to you. I love you Adam, I love you so much." As she was talking she felt something squeeze her hand faintly. She looked up and saw Adams eyes were opened. "Oh my god! Adam you're awake!" she planted kisses all over his face.  
Adam looked around the room "where am i? Who are you?"

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews :) I'll post a longer chapter next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Those words kept echoing in my mind, haunting me. It felt like my whole body shut down when he spoke those words. Well actually, my whole life fell apart when those 3 words were spoken. All I can remember was looking at him and laughing like it was some kind of joke, but the joke was on me when I realized he wasn't joking judging by the blank confused look he had on his face. "Adam, I'm your girlfriend." He looked at me confused "Who's Adam?" By that point in time Drew walked in and helped me out the room and into the waiting room.

"Becky, give him some time he just woke up. He'll remember in time." Drew said as he sat next to me in attempt to comfort me.

I had my face in my hands "I hope you're right, because I cant loose him, not again." Tears filled my eyes as I removed my face from my hands and looked up at Drew. "This is all my fault. I'm so stupid!"

Drew rubbed her back

"Becks, its not your fault, Adam chose to text and drive, knowing the dangers of it. I'm sure if you would've known he would've done what he did, you wouldn't have texted him."

I wiped my eyes and nodded "I would have never texted him. Drew, I love him."

He nodded his head and spoke softly "I know you do, and he loves you too, I can tell by the way he talks about you. He's head over heels for you."

I began crying again "Drew, he told me he loved me, then I broke up with him. I'm such a horrible person and girlfriend."

"Hey hey hey, you're not a horrible person or girlfriend. Adam loves you and I know him better than anyone when I say he still loves you and he will forgive you Becky. When he gets better, you two will be back on track."

I forced a small smile "I hope you're right."

He smiled "I'm Drew Torres, I'm always right."

I managed to giggle "You and Adam are definitely brothers."

We were talking and laughing until we saw Mr. and Mrs. Torres walked to us.

Audra looked at us "Well the good news is that Adam is safe now. He's stable and he will be able to go home in a few days. The bad news it he can't remember much of anything. The doctor told us we need to help him try and regain his memory by showing him pictures, videos and stuff like that."

Drew just nodded while I looked at my feet. "Oh and Becky?" Audra said as I looked up at her.

"Adam will remember all of us including you. He's a fighter."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews :) Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
